Unnatural Deviation
by Pride of VMMC
Summary: The world is getting unbalanced, and three outsiders arrive, not with a mission, but with a will. They do not form part of universe's equation and, with no knowledge, not only a new life is begun, but many lives are changed in the process. Rated T for violence and (apparently) intensive firearms use.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1**: Ignition

**Hello readers**, this is my first fanfic (I'm not counting those I deleted), and it's been a while I have written them. This time I would like to write something decent, without major grammar errors (My IELTS overall score is 7.0, although I only had 6.5 in Writing module…). Anyway, hope you readers enjoy this chapter.

_Warning: I will introduce very deep concepts regarding politics and philosophical matters. Even I don't plan introduce anything "beyond the border", you must be prepared for some unusual conversations, which might make some younger readers lose interest. I do not plan to create any romantic situations in this fanfic._

_Disclaimer: Chances that I own Pokémon is like a commoner getting a Ferrari FXX for free (which are clearly impossible). I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON._

* * *

**Rated T- Strong language, intensive firearms use, violence and so on.**

_Route 1, Kanto_

It was normal night in May. Most of the Pokémon were sleeping, as well as most of humans. Nothing special did happen for some time, though they weren't expecting something extraordinary that might change their lives. However, on that day, something extraordinary did happen.

An instant before the first ray of light, a loud crash woke up most of Pokémon, as well as the humans. Not far away from Pallet Town, a crater had appeared from nowhere. Pokémon began to gather around the smoking hole, only to find that nothing alien was there. But they didn't let the guard down; as they knew that something was wrong. Some began to search the surroundings, and others remained until some Pokémon or human with authority came.

Minutes passed, but, amazingly, nothing happened. Nothing happened at that place.

Three humans were standing next to a river bank, their faces marked with exhaustion. Two of them have long hair and feminine bodies; however, the third one was clearly a boy. They seemed to have around 15-17 years, and they were considerably tall. They were wearing casual clothes, however, they were a bit dirty and strangely, they were holding P-90 Sub-Machine Guns. The trio was frenetically alarmed with the surroundings, although there wasn't anything special that would pose a threat to them.

Conscious that nothing was dangerous around them, a black haired ponytail broke their silence:

"Sakuraba-kun, what do you think about this?"

"Hanazono-san, we have secured the surroundings; however, we can't prevent entities entering the delimited space, and, indeed, we are unfamiliar with the surroundings," the boy with the surname Sakuraba replied.

"And I can sense that we have a new set of physics laws," the other girl casually observed. "This is going to be troublesome."

"And we are somehow off the hook. I don't think we're at the supposed destination. How did we end up in an unknown world?" the boy asked.

"That's not the problem; we didn't have a destination to begin with," the black-haired girl replied. "Although I have to admit it's my fault that we messed up."

"So now you admit it, Hana-chan! I told you to leave me or Honoka-san to do it!" the boy voiced ironically. "That was such a waste. It's like grabbing a machine gun to snipe someone!"

"Okay, I'm a bit clumsy, but stop saying things like that! We are supposed to be a team," the girl nicknamed Hana replied.

"And best friends," the boy replied back.

"Okay, you two stop, we are in a troublesome situation right now," the last member reminded that they were in unknown territory. "And we are friends, aren't we?" She had blue eyes and loose long dark blue hair. Though she knew that their situation was not the best, she kept her cheerful attitude.

"We should change our clothes. I'm sure that we did bring what's strictly necessary," Hanazono said, her voice full of authority.

"Strictly necessary might not fit in this context… Miss Hanazono Minami, may I make clear that your sense of "essential" is not exactly what might be?" the boy ironically commented. "Is it essential when you bring lots of clothes and everyday gadgets?"

Minami sweatdropped.

"It's typical, okay, Ikkun? At least we have everything with us," she replied, "You are a disaster with girls. Anyway, keep your CPU and radios active, okay? The rest… Well, let's worry about this later. Anyways, take a backpack with you and put the P-90 in it."

"Roger that," the other girl and the boy obeyed and began to prepare to move.

"We'd better sneak in the main road, and I hope everyone would be able to speak at least Japanese or English," Minami sighed. "Communication is extremely important right now."

They casually walked to the main road, but always looking for possible threats. However, minutes later, silence was broken.

"Don't you find strange that there are no animals at all here?" the boy asked.

"That's true… I find something fishy about the environment," Minami replied.

"And the strangest thing of all is this environment is very similar of our world… there are trees, although they are bit different, rivers, hills, everything, except animals." the other girl commented.

"Speaking of animals...doesn't that look like one?" he pointed to a Rattatta carelessly wandering around. "I mean, it looks like a normal, purple rat with a giant set of incisors..." the boy affirmed. "Although, it looks pathetically weak and feeble." He wasn't able to resist the temptation to throw in a negative comment.

"Yes… and it seems that it spotted us. Strange, it's not reacting at all. Hey, Honoka-san, Ikkun, we'd better stick toge-"

"Please come here!" a woman's voice was heard. "Yes, I'm talking with you." she was wearing a police uniform.

"It seems we might have some trouble." the boy commented. "Police… let's create some havoc."

"I would like to ask you if you know anything about that crater near Pallet Town." Officer Jenny asked.

"Er… I don't have any idea." Minami replied.

"Well… I thought that you would know about anything useful, since it's so early in the morning, and you must have woken up moments ago. That was a mess though… nobody or nothing knew what exactly happened, and even Pokémon are confused… there was a crater but nothing like a meteorite was in it. Strange, don't you think? By the way… may I check your Trainer ID number?"

"Actually… we don't have tha… the Trainer ID?" Minami was sort of confused. She was now faced with new terms and she hadn't any idea what they meant.

"What? Are you traveling without Pokémon?" Officer Jenny was surprised.

"Er…. yes." Minami replied. Officer Jenny felt that something wasn't right.

"So… you guys are really reckless. Are you from another region?"

"Yeah…" The boy replied. However, Officer Jenny knew that something was definitely off the place with that group of teenagers.

"And where might be you heading to? Viridian Forest?"

"Actually…" Minami was trying to give a proper answer, "we are going to that town near the forest."

Office Jenny knew something's not right with their minds. Viridian Forest was very famous in Kanto region; it's mentioned in various stories, so it must be very rare to find someone who doesn't know its location. Worse, it seemed that those people didn't even know its existence. Moreover, the nearest concentration of houses from the forest was the Viridian City, and no towns were nearby. The girl gave a terrible answer.

"Sorry, I need you to accompany me to the Police Station. I would like to ask some questions. Please follow me."

"I regret to say that, but we can't be caught right now." Minami replied in a very aggressive tone. Going to the Police Station means getting captured and her mind was filled with lawsuits, trials and so. Anyway, her friends knew what her words meant.

Officer Jenny was suddenly faced with Minami holding a weapon and aiming at her. Before she could do anything, Minami fired.

Officer Jenny wasn't able to react properly, however, she was able to bring out her Poké Ball, and release her Arcanine, and hope the Pokémon would help her in any way.

Arcanine, seeing her trainer down, was instantly angered; it turned to the trio, and rushed into them.

Honoka was amazed by the giant dog before them. But she didn't hesitate and took out her weapon as well, and fired on the gigantic dog, leaving it no chance to counter anything at all, though it took ten rounds to take it down.

"Don't worry, Miss Officer, these are what you might call darts, although they look like bullets. You didn't feel any pain, right?" Minami said.

Officer Jenny knew she was right, but she was unable to move.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to leave you here. I hope that won't happen again." Minami turned away. "I take back what I said about where we were going; we don't know where we are at all." the trio then ran away from the scene, leaving a stunned Office Jenny and Arcanine.

* * *

**That's the end! I know that 1300 words are not enough to be contained into a decent chapter, but I plan to write a lot in the next chapter! Please review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ignorance**

**Hello readers, **here's the Chapter 2! I must add that I'll take a lot of time to write a chapter, because I want to make it look tidy and I'm doing a lot of research (to fit the fanfic and the anime context), so some parts here might sound absurd. By the way, you might ask why did I add some Japanese characters to a (apparently) Dubbed Anime World (or something like that?) Well, it's just introducing someone with a different culture, that's all (they do not behave like Western people, okay?) And please don't annoy me just because my knowledge regarding the Japanese is somehow limited.

(Update from the time of release: I know it's been really a while since I updated the chapter but with midterms and now finals (Portuguese style), my workload has increased drastically.)

**Aside from that,** I've got two beta-readers! I must thank them personally for their dedication to this project though our real-life schedule has been really busy! They are the proofreader Porahgon-X and the grammar Nazi 1caiser! Special thanks also goes to TheCandyCup who helped me to write the radio script!

* * *

**Rated T- Strong language, intensive firearms use, violence and so on.**

The trio ran as fast as they could with maximum alertness. Once they were a good distance from the road, Minami was the first one to speak:

"Damn it! Why should we create a mess like that? Now we are going to have problems with the authorities!"

"If you let them catch you then you won't," Honoka replied.

"And they will discover that we are not from here, right?"

"But we were able to learn something. It seems they are able to command those animals to perform various things."

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked.

"Even though she didn't give any commands, how can you explain that she was able to summon it on that critical moment," the boy inquired. It was too obvious for him. "And remember that the summoning was preceded by a flash of light from a red and white ball."

"So, Ikkun, you are trying to affirm that animal was hers?" Minami asked.

"Obviously. And if you don't listen to the surroundings you won't guess anything at all."

"Guess?" Honoka was alarmed, as the word surroundings was pronounced.

"Tune your radios to the frequency 110.15," the boy responded with a mysterious smile.

The girls nodded and tuned their radios.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?!" Minami shouted. Some childish tunes were being played on her headset.

"I was able to extract some information, and they are now going to broadcast a program for kids."

"You've just heard 'What's the next program' or something right?" Minami ironically asked. "Typical from you, Mr. Sakuraba Ichitaka."

Ichitaka didn't reply. He decided that it wasn't a good a idea to argue. Besides, they must listen to the radio. Moments later, a human voice was heard through the headsets.

"HELLO PEOPLE! Welcome to Mary and Oak's radio show... unfortunately Oak left a while ago." Mary paused. "Important business. Top secret." She mysteriously added a comment.

"For today's show we will be going over the concept of Pokémon, not because everyone knows about it, but people tend to forget what they are. What are Pokémon? We don't know. They have existed since the human being wandered on Earth, and they inhabit the world beside us. They have formed relationships of friendship and camaraderie with humans." She paused for a while, then continued.

"Right now, some people keep their Pokémons as pets, living and socializing with them. Others will call for their aid to solve our society's problems. But most importantly, there's a lot of people who take Pokémons to make long journeys, aiming for becoming Pokémon Masters or Top Coordinators. People aim to seek new sensations, new friends, experience and achievements through journeys. And to go into a journey, it's recommended to have a Trainer ID, which facilitates the registration for the Contests and the Pokémon League itself. Of course you might opt not to have one but authorities will bug you more and you might be forced to call home every time you meet with Officer Jenny. At this point we were going to ask Professor's opinion, but as I stated before, he's not here... But we have to move on.

Then how do we catch Pokémon? Catching Pokémon is done mainly with the use of Poké Balls. Essentially, Poké Balls are capsules that are able to contain Pokémon inside, and they are mainly used to store Pokémons for mobility and also... appearances in the society. You don't want to have a Wailord struggling to follow you in Goldenrod City while destroying buildings and the Magnet Train Track.

There are a lot of varieties, such as Luxury Ball, Premier Ball, Dusk Ball and many others, and of course, they can be obtained in any PokéMarts and department stores across the region. Before ending this show, I would like to remember that the Ever Grande Conference is now in final stages, with sixteen trainers remaining in the final rounds. Notable participants include Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Tyson from Mauville City, Morrison from Verdanturf Town. Well, that's all the time we have for now, see you next time, folks."

The program was then followed by some musical tunes, and then the radio was shouting some advertisements.

"If you guys are stupid enough to daze right now, I have it recorded." Ichitaka began. "What might be your "very important" opinions?" He ironically asked.

"I... I really want a Pokémon..." Honoka quietly let her thoughts out in a very low voice. Ichitaka sought that she was hopeless.

"This world is amazing." Minami began. "We can make a new life here. My body is accepting this place."

"And it's fun." Honoka naturally agreed. "I just got attached to this world. Do you want to stay here?"

Minami enthusiastically yelled in approval, however, Ichitaka remained silent.

_Some time later..._

Professor Oak was in the Viridian City Gym, escorted by Tracey and Gary. Professor Oak was forced to rush back to Kanto from Goldenrod City, due to a mysterious call by Elite Four member Agatha. Nevertheless, he took the Magnet Train, and then flew to the city with his Dragonite. However, when he was going to fly above the Gym...

"Over here!" someone shouted. Prof. Oak instinctively looked down and saw Gary waving to him. Prof. Oak commanded his Dragonite to land next of his grandson.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" the grandfather asked. Gary, however, was clueless too. "No idea, but I think it must be something important, it's strange to Agatha to summon us." Gary commented. Meanwhile, Tracey joined, and they decided to walk into the building.

Moments later, deep inside the complex, they spotted two police officers standing next to a door.

"Identification, please." a police officer asked them. Gary and Tracey took our their Pokédexes, and Oak flashed his Pokégear.

"I wonder what kind of event can set this type of apparatus," Tracey commented.

They entered into an enormous room, and an old lady greeted them. "Welcome, Professor Oak. I suppose everyone is present."

Gary looked around. There were around fifteen people, and he had met most of them. Forrest, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Blaine and Agatha, Officer Jenny and a few other police officers.

"So, we shall begin this emergency meeting. I apologize for interrupting your journey back to your cities after the annual meeting. Officer Jenny, you may take the word." Agatha announced.

"Ten hours ago, Officer Jenny of Viridian City sent an emergency code in Route 1, near Pallet Town. We have sent backup, only to find her and her Arcanine unable to move at all."

"So, a Pokémon paralyzed her, am I right?" Lt. Surge commented.

"We thought about it too, but we were unable to find any after effects that might be caused by Electric attacks. And they weren't attacked by a Pokémon at all; we have found human-made darts stuck on their body, suggesting that someone had fired on them." She intenionally paused, to prepare everyone else to the shocking truth that was going to be revealed. "But what matters are the victim's statement: she was sent to investigate a crater near the crime zone. She found that there wasn't anything in there. Shortly afterwards, she met with three teenagers with absolutely no sense of the existence of Pokémon and completely lost. When she asked them to follow her to the police station, they fired at them."

"Whoa, don't tell me that we have got some loose mad teenagers out there." Gary shouted. Professor Oak whispered to him: "Aren't you one?"

"We inspected the location, and amazingly, there weren't darts in the zone, suggesting accurate shooting. Besides, there hasn't been more incidents since it, meaning that they don't want trouble too."

"Then why is this 'Top Secret'?" Misty asked.

"The problem is we are faced with people that don't act like normal people would, possibly, received training more than our police officers and have firearms enough to take out Pokémons. Normal people can't protect themselves from this kind of people, so I'm asking you to protect people and Pokémon. You, as Gym leaders, challenge them, don't let them to enter the city, and most of all, collect information to send them to Professor Oak." Agatha declared.

"Professor, as a researcher you must be familiar analyzing Pokémon behavior. I would like you to find their values, their beliefs and so forth."

Professor Oak nodded, aware of difficulties of his assignment. Agatha then turned to Forrest.

"Forrest, I know you are 11 years old, but I would like you to go immediately to Viridian Forest. It's possible that they might be there right now."

"I got it," Forrest replied and immediately left.

"I suggest you to take always your strongest Pokémon with you. And I have already asked Lance to suspend the League for the time being. Mr. Charles Goodshow has been notified as well, and I really recommend you to refuse to battle with anyone." Agatha stopped for a while, but then continued: "Since it's pointless to stay here, go back to your Gyms, and ensure the people's and Pokémon's safety."

Everyone was leaving, with Professor Oak being one of last.

"Professor, do you think this will affect other regions?" Tracey asked.

"Only Johto; I doubt this will ever be a issue in Hoenn or Sinnoh. But that's the future, and it's technically impossible to predict." Professor Oak replied.

"That includes telling to other Gym Leaders and Trainers, right?" Tracey asked back.

"We are not even supposed to reveal anything here, how do we explain to the other regions?" Gary pointed out.

"But you must remember that they are humans, not Pokémon. They are different." Professor Oak declared.

_Meanwhile, on Route 2..._

The trio was standing before an unpaved road. On their right, there was a grassy field. However, on their right side, the path was leading to a forest.

"Left or right?" Ichitaka asked.

"Let's enter the forest. Don't be a bitch, Sakuraba." Minami decided.

"You're the bitch here." Ichitaka calmly replied. He wanted to provoke her.

"You... BITCH!" Minami furiously shouted. She wanted to punch him, however Ichitaka stopped easily. Ichitaka took the chance to counter-attack, but he couldn't hit her properly. Soon, it turned into a fight.

"You guys... we are criminals right now. Should we fooling around like this?" Honoka casually raised the question. Astonishingly, the older ones stopped fighting.

They followed the path and entered into the forest. The leaves were obstructing most of the sunlight, however, they still could see the path clearly.

"Don't you feel strange?" Honoka suddenly wondered."I feel someone stalking me."

"Me too... It's annoying." Ichitaka nodded. However...

"Are you guys sick? There's nothing going on at all." That was Minami's answer. The other two sweatdropped. _Minami-san... Clueless as always... _Honoka thought. Ichitaka, on other hand, was filled with thoughts.

_I do sense something is toward my right... Snap it, I'm going to throw a rock. _Seconds later, the trio were being chased by a group of angry Bedrills.

"Ichi-baka! What the heck have you done!" Minami cried out.

"I thought there was a stalker!" Ichitaka replied between his breathing cycle. "Honoka-san, how can you be so relaxed?!"

Indeed, Honoka was not taking it seriously, as she was running casually.

"School Idol No.1!" Honoka answered to Ichitaka's question. Ichitaka was forced to smile, however, as he turned his head to other side, he made a awkward face.

"You damn insects! Let me take care of you!" Minami shouted. "I'm going to reduce you to ashes!" She spun around, took out her Glock 34 and began shooting at the Pokémon. Her shots were so accurate that she was able to make some Bedrills on the top fall on those who were under them. However, an even larger swarm appeared behind those which were giving chase.

"It's impossible!" Minami cried hopelessly. "Ichitaka do something!"

"I can't..." Ichitaka began, however, a kid's voice reached their ears:

"Crobat, use gust."

The purple bat created a strong current of air, sweeping every insect from the swarm.

Ichitaka noticed who gave the orders. It was a small kid, with a pair of very thin eyes and spiked hair.

"Thank you..." Ichitaka was still tired from the run but he thought he thanked properly.

"Are you guys alright?" Forrest asked. "I understand that it's difficult to repel those, especially if they are chasing you. A lot of Pokémon are afraid of them too."

Forrest looked who was he talking to. He was mesmerized by the beauty of the black haired girl, impressed by the sense of morality by the brown haired boy, and curious about the mystery that involves the loose hairstyle girl. _A group of well-looking teens. _He thought. He looked back at Minami and noticed what she was holding. A gun. And Forrest knew who were they. Ichitaka thought: _Aww Shit... _But it was too late.

"As Pewter City Gym Leader, I represent the nation which is sovereign of the territory we are standing, and I have the duty to stop you from hurting anyone. I must hand you over to the police." Forrest declared with confidence.

"Have we beat you, damn it?" Minami sighed. She wasn't there to bully anyone.

"Take it seriously. I challenge you for a full team battle!" Forrest got exactly temporarily forgetting that their opponents weren't trainers.

"Ikkun, Honoka-san, leave this to me." Minami warned her companions. They nodded in response.

"Crobat, let's go!" Forrest shouted enthusiastically "Take her out with Supersonic!"

Crobat squeaked back and launched a multicoloured beam. Minami aimed for the Crobat, but she had to get out of the range from the attack.

"Again, Crobat!" Forrest issued again, and he heard Minami's scream.

Minami screamed loudly as she heard a very distressing high pitched sound. She lost all her focus and her mind was in a mess.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Forrest ordered, and the Crobat flew straight to the already confused Minami. However, when the Crobat was about to hit Minami, she raised her P-90 and blocked the incoming attack.

"What?" Forrest was extremely surprised. "Shouldn't you be completely confused?"

"I wasn't that confused, although it did affect me." Minami stated confidently and she fired her weapon right next her right ear. "With this, I'm no longer confused and ready to go."

Minami rushed to the Crobat, leaving it no time to react. She then fired at it, but Crobat dodged easily.

"Use Crunch!" Forrest yelled, however, he spotted a grin in her opponent's face.

Just as the Crobat opened its mouth, Minami punched it fiercely from below, projecting it for fifteen feet and fired three rounds. The Crobat was instantly paralyzed.

"Crobat!" Forrest ran to his dear friend. "You have done well. _Return." _The Poké Ball generated a red light, pulling the fainted Pokémon to it.

"I'm impressed. This fighting style against a Pokémon is unprecedented. However, I won't go easy on you! Steelix, I choose you!" Forrest launched another Poké Ball, and the giant snake Pokémon appeared. It was so big that it barely fit in the path.

"Honoka-san, do you think that'll be trouble for her?" Ichitaka asked.

"She'll take head on and beat the crap out of it." Honoka replied in her casual manner.

Minami breathed deeply for once, and ran towards Steelix.

"Steelix, beware of the girl, she's strong! Use Iron Tail!"

The Pokémon obeyed and used its hardened tail to strike Minami. He saw her unprepared, avoiding the attack in the last moment.

"She's airborne! Strike her before she lands!" Forrest told to his Steelix.

Minami knew that she couldn't move and fired hopelessly on its tail. It was useless, so she braced for the impact.

The clash projected Minami to the nearby trees, after crashing into a tree, Minami had some difficulty to get up.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath!" Forrest was confident that he was going to finish her. However, Steelix missed its attack. Forrest looked around. Minami wasn't there. _Where is she? _He thought.

Meanwhile, Minami was hidden in the brushes. Her brain was filled with ways to defeat the Pokémon.

_I can't beat it if I keep fooling around. There must be a way! _She tried to remember anything useful, but she wasn't able to, until she heard a very distant whistle. _That's it! There's an easy way to finish it off!_

Minami sneaked towards Steelix. She felt that it wouldn't be expecting an offensive move from herself. Moments later, she was jumping high towards it.

"Steelix, quick, tackle her!" Forrest shouted desperately as he noticed his oponente was uncomfortably close to their position.

"Oh, she saw through it." Ichitaka commented.

As the Steel Pokémon was about to hit the girl, Minami managed to hold on the Steelix's body and climbed quickly. Forrest was quite confused what were her intentions, but everything became clear as Minami aimed her P-90 and shot onto one of the Steelix's many articulations.

Steelix, unable to control itself, had no choice but to collapse itself on the ground.

"Steelix! Are you alright?" Forrest was extremely worried about his beloved Pokémon. "_Return_". Like last time, the Poké Ball retracted the immobilized Pokémon, confining it in its miniscule space.

"Your Pokémon will be alright. We didn't put poison in the darts." Ichitaka assured. He then turned Minami: "Are you alright?"

Forrest didn't understand what the boy said to the girl, but he knew after that battle, she would be at least wounded.

"Are you going to continue?" Honoka asked. "After treating Minami, I think that hopeless guy can take you on." She added as she quickly glanced to the remaining member. Ichitaka remained silent, however he was furiously glaring back at the girl.

"No, I'm sure that I'll be completely defeated even if your wounded friend continues to fight. I stand defeated." Forrest admitted with respect. "As I lost, I think you deserve this." He was looking for one of his badges in his pocket. "This is the Boulder Badge. I might be doing something outrageous, since I can only hand these to Pokémon Trainers, but I really do respect you."

"So, these are like a medal, right? So its function must be something commemorative." Ichitaka said, but the 11-year old Gym leader disapproved.

"If you have eight badges, you are eligible to participate in the Pokémon League."

"Pokémon League... Yes." Honoka nodded instinctively, as she didn't know what to reply since they weren't trainers at all,

"Although you have caused a ruckus in Pallet, I know you aren't bad guys. It must be hard to survive in an unknown world." Forrest expressed.

"We are able to manage everything by ourselves." Astonishingly, it was Minami who replied. She was now standing. "I thought I've just heard a train whistle, so I thought if I separate the cars then I would be creating some havoc." She explained. Forrest was impressed how Minami was able to thought that in such a short period of time. However, he was eager to get to know more of his opponents.

"What's your name? I want to know who defeated me with their own hands."

"Surname is Hanazono, name is Minami." Minami revealed.

"Forrest. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. We are going. Aren't we wanted people?" Minami wondered. "Let's head to that mountain, it's getting dark anyway."

The trio stared once more on Forrest, and disappeared in the forest.

_Brock... _Forrest thought,_ there are amazing people in the world. There's no fixed way to approach a problem. Do your best._

* * *

Note: Ichi-baka was intended to be a pun by trading the syllable "た"(ta) with "ば"(ba). Ichi mean first, and that means "The most stupid", however, as my fluency in Japanese is quite limited so it might not fit in the actual context.


End file.
